


die die die die die die

by wauauii



Series: bf oneshots [5]
Category: Brave Frontier (Video Games)
Genre: mild bf2 spoilers i Think mostly bc this is my city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wauauii/pseuds/wauauii
Summary: And yet she still kept the gate open. For her. When she knew that it would be the closest call imaginable, if it was even possible at all.
Series: bf oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492790





	die die die die die die

Avelhein warped around the unstable, flickering rift that Lugina and Hanzo were deftly pulled into - their wills shaping the environment were gone, so the scenery distorted once more The sky was dotted with starts that gleamed with unnatural intensity, and yet there was still broad daylight.

If that wasn't unusual enough, the two people left in the world could still see the rift. On the other side was the interior of the top floor of Akras, where various soldiers and staff members had congregated to see the goddess of the gates manage to open a world that she herself had sealed, even if it was only for a tiny period of time.

And that gate was still kept open, with enormous amounts of control and force. For her. When Tilith knew it would be the closest call imaginable, if it was even possible at all.

Her opponent sneered, clothing in tatters and bleeding ooze despite not seeming tired at all. They growled at her to _get out of their way_ and tried to feint a lunge, but Lulu was far, far too quick. 

The two of them had already been fighting for some time. The rift was still open, despite her repeated demands that it be closed. 

And yet Tilith still kept it open. For her. 

Her opponent would not back down. So she would stay. 

She still had one last resort, after all. 

The opponent snarled, and slashed their modified longsword faster than was visible, and Lulu was only prepared enough to barely dodge, leaving the length of her left arm completely open to being gashed down the middle. The blade was clearly poisoned, and the would - if you could call it a wounded arm more than you could call it some knotted, mutilated ribbons - started to fester as soon as the sword left the flesh. 

That wasn't a concern for her, as there were some other changes taking place. Neither side was willing to yield a step, so although the opposing party was still summoning creatures that were as quickly destroyed as created and trying to break through her impeccable defense, they were clearly... concerned? Repulsed? Bewildered?

Things had slowed down to a beat by beat time for Ms. Venita. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Her damaged arm split into two halves, and the skin and muscle melted and reconnected near the base of the elbow. It elongated, and now resembled a crude, clawed club. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Magic exhausted her, and yet her sword couldn't do everything. She dissolved a half-made Copra, Dia, and Will with thick strands of harmful energy that seemed both lucid and made of sludge. 

In, out. 

Her wings unfurled of their own accord; they had holes and melting sores on them like the ones that were opening all over her body. That same sludge was now leaking out of the orifices on her face, and her mouth had enlarged to make room for the way her fangs were growing - crooked, long, grey, and terrifying. 

Her shoulders and neck had broadened and lengthened, and hooked, spiked growths started to protrude. 

Compared to the tiny demon who had come to the rescue, her opponent was now facing a horrifying, hulking monstrosity. 

They now seemed appropriately revulsed, if not scared. Revulsed that their foe couldn't be decent enough to stay in one form throughout their fight, revulsed that something this unwieldy was still nimble enough to parry with ease. 

In, out. 

Dispel Amy, Sefia, Duran. 

Wallace is at the front of the rift with his axe in his hands, yelling to leave something or other to him. Seria is shouting at him. Do not let anything get near them. 

In, out. 

Parry, counter-parry, lunge. She is not used to fencing in a corrupted state, and every hit she takes festers and then closes up to the skin level, leaving another sore. Her opponent is starting to look nauseous. 

She tells Tilith to close the gate again. Tilith does not listen. She is sweating; looking for the right time to pull Lulu through and to keep the enemy in. 

In, out. 

An attempted fleche. The edges of her vision are starting to get fuzzy. 

In, out. 

She staggers for a moment under an attack by a unit she did not destroy, and her opponent takes the opportunity to cut her open from her left lip down to her lower stomach. She hears someone scream. 

In, out. 

The fuzziness is getting worse. Her flesh knits back together, albeit less successfully, and she knows she has to end it soon, if only for Tilith's sake. 

In, out. 

She hopes that Sasha and Rin are very far away from this rift. 

In, out. 

How she wishes she was retired in Melfarrow. 

In, out. 

Her opponent is starting to look weary along with annoyed that part of their hair was cut away. She has revealed herself as someone who is not easy to kill. She tightens her grip on the Twilight Stone, and the hilt vibrates in response. 

In, out. 

La Veda: Kohai. 

The structure of their blade isn't built for stopping an attack like this, and the smaller part of it snaps. The opponent flinches, and the millisecond is enough for her to knock them off balance. There's a slight fluctuation in the scenery, and Lulu flips her sword around to ready it for a plunge into their chest- 

And she was pulled back the short distance through the rift, which closed and solidified the moment she was back in Elgaia. The spectators had all made way except for Wallace, who had gotten almost comically knocked over by the sheer mass of the dragon-monster as she skid to a stop on the tiled floor. 

The watched apprehensively as Lulu slowly got on all fours, took stock of the situation, settled on her haunches, and addressed the gate goddess, mouth working to accommodate for the new teeth. "...The rift is closed? For good?"

The wounds on her face and chest started to reopen, but Tilith found herself oddly fixed to the spot. "Yes. He won't be able to leave without my express permission."

Lulu angled her head towards the ceiling. "Jesus."

There was a few moments of silence. Hanzo, as shock-ridden as he was, went and helped Wallace off the ground; the latter had a few black smears on his face, but still had on his customary doofy half-smile. Seria set off to get people out of the area, but most were still transfixed on keeping a good ten foot radius from the oozing demon; as heroic as that demon may have proved herself to be. 

The newly-retrieved elder summoner broke that unspoken boundary when he struggled to get on his feet - crusted blood and barely-scabbed-over wounds to deal with himself - and limped over to Lulu, collapsing over her right shoulder and wrapping his arms around her spiked ribcage. She instinctively secured him with her more useful arm, and he muttered loud enough for everyone around them to hear - "You should have been the Zelban."

**Author's Note:**

> god i hope writing this gets it out of my system this is literally the only part of bf2 that ive been able to think abt for weeks


End file.
